Wedding Crasher
by LadyMarMar
Summary: Dawn doesn't want her brother, Drew, to get married with May, a girl he just met, well not now when he just arrived after five years away from her. She plans to break them apart but what happens when May's bad boy cousin steals her heart?IkariContestPoke


Prologue:

Bridezilla

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

**Hey guys! LadyMarMar here! **

**Here's a quick preview of my new story. Don't worry about Pretenders. I'll finish it first.**

**Here's the full summary:**

**Drew and Dawn are inseparable as siblings. When Dawn gets accepted to her dream school, Julliard, Drew decides to leave her in the care of the Waterflowers and go to London to earn the money for Dawn's tuition fee and study there at the same time. **

**Now, after five years, Drew's finally coming home. Dawn, an alumna of Julliard, is ecstatic to finally have her big brother back with her. Much to Dawn's dismay, Drew's fiancée, May Maple, is with him. **

**Dawn, with the help of Misty, schemes to destroy and stop this wedding from happening. Too bad, she's only got a short amount of time to do it.**

**Her plan hits a rocky road when TV's celebrity bad boy, Paul Shinji, who also happens to be May's cousin, steals Dawn's heart in an unexpected way. Will Dawn succeed or will her plan to stop Bridezilla come to an end?**

_December 3, 2011. A Saturday. _

Today was the day I've been waiting for so long. It was the day my half brother, Drew Hayden, was coming home after five freaking years.

Drew's my big brother. We had different dads. I am…well, my mom's daughter from another family. Second family to be exact. That doesn't matter though. We're still really close.

He's two years older than me, making him twenty-four years old by now. He's what people called a heartthrob. He's tall, standing at the height of 5'11. He has emerald green hair and jade green eyes. No wonder a lot of bitches were trying to steal him when we were younger. They never prevailed. I always got in the way and made sure no one would steal Drew away from me. He is the only person I have left other than Misty Waterflower, my best friend.

My parents died in a car crash when I was ten so they took me in. Not long after Mr. Hayden, Drew's father and my stepfather, got killed in a war. You see, he was a soldier.

As I was taken in by the Haydens, consisting of Drew and his father, Drew and I became close. He would be my protector from all the mean bullies and such while I, as I said earlier, got rid of all the sluts.

We were inseparable!

When my stepfather got killed, were taken care of our sickly maternal grandmother. She was already weak and frail by that time. She paid for our studies until I was seventeen. She died of a heart attack.

Drew left when I was just seventeen. I was in high school then, he was in college. He left me in the care of the family of Misty. I've got accepted to Julliard, my dream school. I always had a passion for performing. We couldn't afford it.

That was when Drew decided to go to London. Why? He decided to work there to pay for my studies, since they pay you a LOT more there. He also studied there at the same time. Good thing he's charismatic and at the same time quite smart, he was able to get a scholarship.

He even left me his class ring as a sign of him coming back. He told me that the class ring would only be given to the most important girl in his life and that's me, his little sister.

Since his class ring was big for my thin fingers, I hang it on a chain and I would wear it as a necklace. It made such a nice accessory!

I've missed him so much. I owe him everything.

Now, I graduated from Julliard and he's finally coming back! My big brother's coming back!

I stood anxiously as I held a large yellow banner with my two hands. It read, "Welcome home, Drew!"

Every letter was a different color. It was a pattern of all the hues of the rainbow. Starting from red ending at violet.

Waves of people walked down from the plane towards the waiting area. No sign of Drew.

After a gazillion years, okay, more like two minutes, Drew stepped out. He was trailing his navy blue travel bag with him. He was searching the crowd. As soon as I saw him, my eyes lit up.

I dropped the banner (poor banner) and screamed; "Drew!" as I ran towards my brother. He looked at me and grinned.

There was something different about him. Something was in his eyes. An emotion I have never seen before.

He enveloped me in a bear hug.

"I've missed you so much, Dawn," he said as he buried his face in my long navy blue hair.

Before I forget, my name's Dawn Berlitz. I just graduated from Julliard. I have a major in drama. I can act, sing, dance and play the piano and the violin.

I'm 5'7; hence, I'm quite tall. My hair ends at my back. I used to clip it with two yellow barrettes and wear a white beanie. Now, I always end up braiding it just like the Hunger Game's heroine, Katniss Everdeen. Unlike my brother, I have sapphire blue irises.

"I've missed you too," I said, not letting go from Drew. He was the most awesome person I have ever met.

"Hi there," a smooth soprano voice said.

I looked at where the voice was coming from.

A pretty girl was standing behind Drew. She was about an inch taller than me. Her hair was the color of creamy chocolate and she had soft chocolate brown eyes. She had a porcelain complexion.

I furrowed my eyebrows as Drew let go of me. He put his right arm around the girl.

"Dawn," he said softly yet proudly, "This is May Maple."

I've got a feeling I won't like this girl.

"I've heard so much about you!" she grinned.

I looked at her oddly. Who's this girl anyway? I've never seen her in my entire life. I don't know who she was!

"Um…so? Do I look like I care? " I asked in rather rude tone. Okay, a really rude tone.

Don't blame me! I spent a part of my childhood getting rid of sluts, trying to steal Drew away from me.

Drew glared at me for a quick moment.

Drew didn't answer but the brunette girl did. What she said next caused me to be horrified. Utterly horrified!

"I'm going to be your future sister," she said, hugging me tightly.

"What do you mean?" I chocked. Jeez! This girl can hug tightly, man!

She let go of me. Her hands were gently squeezing my arms.

"Don't be silly, Dawn," she chuckled. What's so funny?

I looked at my smiling brother for a confirmation that I hoped would never come.

"Yeah, she's my beautiful fiancée,"

"Oh…wait…what?" I exclaimed.

No, this cannot be happening. No!

**So…what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Continue? Discontinue? Well, say it in your review! Peace out!**

**~LadyMarMar~**


End file.
